Jackie
by American Sweetheart
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to Sunnydale when Buffy and the gang are in high school and brings stories of the future. Why is she there? And why does Buffy think she looks familiar? Read to find out.....(Chapter4 is up)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Jackie (chapter 1)  
  
Author: American Sweetheart]  
  
E-mail: Racechick24_8@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Author's Notes: I just recently started watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or at least the new shows. I've been watching the old shows on FX, So I don't know exactly what season this would fall under. Anyway, Xander and Cordillia are together, Willow's not a witch yet, And Buffy and Angel are 'going out' but have not slept together. Sorry if it's a little off, I tried. The characters thoughts are in *'s. Enjoy the Story!  
  
  
  
*Where am I?  
  
Definitely not in the magic box anymore. This looks like where the old high school should be. Maybe I went into the future, and theirs a new high school here. About time!*  
  
The young girl walked up to the building structure that had a Sunnydale High School sign in front lawn.  
  
It was a average, normal day for Buffy Summers. Well as average as a day could get when you live on a hell mouth.  
  
"hey Buffy!" The cheerful Willow greeted as she walked up along side her best friend. Buffy smiled back.  
  
"Hey Wills. How are things goin'?" Buffy asked as they stopped at Willow's locker for her to grab some books for their next class.  
  
"Oh, ok, I guess." The red head answered. Buffy gave her friend a concerned look.  
  
"What's wrong?" The Slayer asked. Willow gently closed her locker and sighed. Just then the bell rang. Her and Buffy began to walk to their class.  
  
"Well, its probably nothing, but this morning I was in the library with Giles and I felt something." Willow explained. Buffy was very confused with Willow's answer.  
  
"What to do me you felt something? What was it?" Buffy questioned. Willow sighed again.  
  
"I felt something magic-y. It was like a sudden burst of energy then………then it was gone. Giles said it could have just been someone trying a love spell or something else small like that." Willow looked over at Buffy. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Giles is most likely right Willow. It was probably no biggy." Just then Buffy bumped into another girl passing by in the hall.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Buffy apologized. The two blondes turned to look at each other. Buffy couldn't help but notice the other girls sparkling blue eyes. They where amazing, like something she'd never seen before, but yet they where…..familiar. The girl was slightly taller then Buffy, but it was hardly noticeable. Buffy was sure she had ever seen this girl before but she couldn't shake the thought that she had seen those eyes somewhere before. *I'm going nuts!* Buffy thought.  
  
"It's alright." With that the girl was gone. She turned around and headed towards the Library. Buffy started to walk with Willow again.  
  
"She must be new. I haven't seen her around here before." Willow said. Buffy turned around for a minute to see the girl walking away.  
  
"Yeah………." Buffy agreed, still puzzled over the blonde.  
  
  
  
*Oh this is just great!!! I've gone back in the past!! This is the last time I use one of Aunt Willow's spell books. What am I going to do?! I know! Giles! He'll know what to do! He always knows what to do! But what am I going to tell him? Where am I going to find him?! Man! For once can't things just go my way?! Wait, didn't mom said Giles used to work in the library in the old High School? That's right! Maybe he's here.* Thought the Blonde girl as she pushed open the doors of the barely used library.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?" Giles said as he walked by the girl reading a book.  
  
"I hope so," Giles continued to read the book as he walked up the stairs to put it in its rightful place among the others. The girl continued to stand there, near the entrance.  
  
"I'm sorta not from around here, well I am, but not HERE, here. Know what I mean?" Giles peered out from around one of the many book cases. The girl had caught his attention with her confusion.  
  
"Are you new to Sunnydale?" Giles asked, putting another book away. The girl walked forward a little.  
  
"Sunnyhell? Oh no, I've lived here all my life! I'm just new to THIS Sunnyhell. Man, does this sound as confusing to you as it does to me?" She laughed. Giles descended the stairs slowly.  
  
"I'm not sure I know what you mean. Do you go-" The Liberian's sentence was interrupted by the doors fling open and a familiar figure walking in.  
  
"Yo G-man! Think you could write me a pass, I kinda slept in a lit-Well hello there….." Xander said once he noticed the girl standing in front of Giles. She was certainly attractive. She wore a low V-neck red shirt, with dark denim jeans, black boots, and to top it off, an ankle long black leather jacket. She had long blonde hair that went a little past her breasts, and the most wonderful blue eyes. *It's times like these I wish I wasn't going out with Cordillia.* Xander thought as he walked up to the girl and Giles.  
  
"Who are you?" Xander asked. The continued to stare at him.  
  
"My name is Jackie." The blue-eyed girl answered. Xander extended his hand for her to shake.  
  
"I'm Xander. And I think you'll find that I'm the coolest guy in all of Sunnydale." Xander explained. He tried to look as if he was the biggest thing since sliced bread, but Jackie only raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. She then shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Uncle-I mean Xander." Jackie mentally cursed herself for her mistake.  
  
"If you don't have anywhere to go, you could come with me to my class. The teacher doesn't really care who comes in, as long as their quiet." Xander offered. Jackie looked as if she was in deep thought. *I really need to get home before I mess something up in this demention! I really shouldn't have told him my name, or accidentally call him what I call him at home. Ugh! Bite me and suck me dry why don't ya! But what harm could one class do?*  
  
"Ok, I guess…."  
  
"Great! G-man, could you make that a twofer?" Xander smiled goofy as Giles handed him a pass. Giles then turned to the new girl.  
  
"I would like to continue this chat later, if you don't mind. Perhaps after school?" Giles offered. Jackie nodded her head.  
  
"Oh yes! Most definitely! I really need to talk to you." She answered. Xander then grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the door. Just then, Jackie was pulled into one of the book carts by Xander. Her foot really hurt.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" She exclaimed. Earning a weird look from the Liberian.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well we better go, see ya G-man!" Xander yelled as they exited the room.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!!" Giles exclaimed. *I think I've seen that girl before. She reminds me so much of-No, Rupert, old man, I think your going crazy!*  
  
"So where are you from?" Xander asked as he and Jackie strolled to his classroom.  
  
"I was born and raised a Sunnyhell citizen." She answered, looking at all the posters, awards, and other things on the walls as she walked by. *everything is sooooooooo 90's! Oh, wait, that's right, it is the 90's!*  
  
"Really, I never seen you around before. Maybe Sunnydale's a lot bigger then I thought." Xander held the door of the classroom for Jackie and they both walked in together.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Some time later~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie walked up to what she thought was the magic box's back door, everything was a lot different from her time. *I really hope its this door.* She thought. The blonde girl had gotten a lot of looks walking down the streets of the town. Most people thought the girl should be in school right now. But Jackie just couldn't take another boring class on 'The History of Cheese', Xander sure had chosen some odd courses.  
  
She slowly opened the door to revel a storage room of some kind. There where many boxes and jars of all sorts of things. The room was very dark and smelled really bad, like age old garlic. *This is sub post to be the training room.* Jackie thought as she continued to walk though the room in search of Willow's future spell book. Then she heard the door to the shop open and a small plump man came in. He looked at the girl in shock and wonder.  
  
"What are you doing in here? Don't you know its not nice to sneak up on people especially in this town? Where are your parents young lady?" The bald man questioned. Jackie put the jar she saw holding down where she had picked it up and looked at the old man.  
  
"What's actually why I'm here sir. I need to find my parents. I have to have a book. It's a spell book, on traveling threw time. I believe you may have it." Jackie answered. The man wrinkled his nose and looked like he was thinking. Hard.  
  
"Well, I have may spell books on that. You know what spell it is?"  
  
"No." Jackie hung her head. *Why couldn't I have written the name down or something?* She thought. The man sighed.  
  
"Well, you find out the name of the spell, and I'll give you the book. Now shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
  
  
~~~~End of School~~~~  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordillia walked quickly down the hallways of Sunnydale High.  
  
"Giles is going to be mad at me for being late for training, AGAIN!" Buffy said to her friends as they came up to the library.  
  
"Well its not like he as anything better to do." Cordillia stated. They opened the doors to find Jackie sitting on the table while Giles stood talking to her. He then turned to face his Slayer, and her friends.  
  
"Hello Buffy. Please have a seat everyone. I decided to cancel your training today Buffy." Giles greeted. The Scooby gang each took their seats, as did Jackie and Giles.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you that girl from this morning in the hall?" Willow questioned, leaning in across the table to the girl.  
  
"Yes. My name is Jackie." The blonde girl explained. Buffy was really confused.  
  
"Why are you here?" The slayer asked. Buffy realized that the girl would not make eye contact with her, she acted as if it was a sin to look at Buffy.  
  
"I believe Jackie has something to tell us." Giles said, hinting at the mysterious woman. Jackie gave a long sigh.  
  
"I don't really know where to begin…" She stated, then chuckled lightly.  
  
"Why don't you tell us exactly who you are." Willow suggested.  
  
"Ok. My full name is Jacquelyn Joyce Jones an-" Jackie was cut off by Xander's laughing.  
  
"Sorry, sorry… it's just 'J.J.J'. Oh come on! You have to admit it was funny!" Xander stated to the group of serious faces.  
  
"Oh slut up Xander!" Cordillia snapped.  
  
"Like I was saying, I've lived the entire 17 years of my life in Sunnyh- dale. Just not THIS Sunnydale. You see I'm from the future." The girl paused to see everyone's reaction to her statement. Giles nodded in understanding, some how he must has guessed she was from a different time from the beginning. Cordell's mouth was slightly open in shock. Xander had a complete blank look on his face, as did Willow. But Buffy, well she looked in deep thought, but when Jackie looked her way she lifted her head up and stared into her eyes in search of something. *I wonder if she's figured it out.* Jackie thought.  
  
"I don't know exactly how many years, I'm really not good at math, but everything is different where I come from."  
  
"How did you get here?" Cordillia asked.  
  
"I had one of Aunt Willow's spell books, and was looking through it for fun, when I came across a spell to travel time. I thought it would be neat to see the future, so I tried it. Although as you can see, It didn't work out so well." Jackie had to laugh at her attempt at witchcraft. She could never understand it, just like her father.  
  
"Aunt Willow?" Willow repeated what Jackie had called her in a shocked voice.  
  
"opps." Jackie gave a fake smile at her mistake of reviling what she calls the Willow of her time.  
  
"Who are your parents exactly?" Xander questioned, looking at Jackie in deep confusion. Jackie stared at the table with her head low.  
  
"I can't tell you, it might change things." She said. All of the sudden Giles stood.  
  
" What if one of us made a guess? Would you tell us then?" He asked glaring Jackie in the eyes. She returned his stare with ten times the power. *That stare. It's so familiar too. Why does it seem like I should know this girl?* Buffy thought.  
  
"I really don't think that's a good idea." Jackie explained in a colder, more serious voice that almost gave Buffy chills with its similar feeling. Giles ignored the small girls protests and began questioning her.  
  
"You're a very smart girl. You know all of us. You called Willow 'Aunt Willow' and earlier you called Xander 'Uncle Xander'. And you haven't mentioned Cordillia at all. You have blonde hair. And your in well shape, like you must have worked out a lot. Your Attitude. Well I just think it's obvious who one of your parents are." He explained. Jackie have a heavy sigh. *Nothing gets by old Giles.*  
  
"Yeah. You pretty much hit it on the dot that its-" Jackie was interrupted by Giles.  
  
"Buffy." At Giles's statement Jackie completely fell back in her chair.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Everyone yelled at Giles.  
  
"Am I wrong?" Giles asked Jackie, who was picking up the chair.  
  
"Bloody hell. Well," She started, now sitting back down in her chair. Then she looked over at Buffy, who was waiting desperately for her answer. She then turned towards Giles. "yes, you're right, but I thought you where describing my father's feathers." Jackie answered.  
  
"Oh my God…" Buffy put her hands over her mouth, as she eyes began to water. Willow patted her friends back, still in shock herself. Buffy then started to cry tears of confusion, shock, and disbelief on her best friends shoulder.  
  
"Well at least we know Buffy lives to be over 20." Cordillia stated the fact. Xander nudged her.  
  
"Why do you call us you Aunt and Uncle then?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well because you where always so close to me and my parents agreed to have me call you and some others that also." Jackie explained. Giles was in more confusion after Jackie had mentioned that she thought he was describing her father.  
  
"Jacquelyn-" Giles started but was cut short by Jackie.  
  
"Please call me Jackie. Everyone does except,…" She trailed off looking at her future mother in tears, still crying on her Aunt Willow's shoulder, "my mom and dad."  
  
"Yes, well. I'm afraid I'm at a lost on who your father might be-" Giles was again cut off, but this time by the child's mother.  
  
"I know who it is." Buffy said taking her head off of Willow. She sat there staring at her future daughter, and to Buffy's amazement Jackie stared back for once looking her in the eyes.  
  
"The Attitude. The long coat. The 'bloody hell'. The 'Sunnyhell'. Your dislike of magic. Your blue eyes." Buffy observed. *so she wasn't so dumb in high school after all….* Jackie thought, giving Buffy a huge smile.  
  
"Who is it Buffy?" Giles questioned. Buffy didn't take her eyes off of Jackie. And she smiled too.  
  
"Spike."  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be up soon!!! 


	2. Family Meeting

Author's Note: Ok, I figured out that this story is set after Spike comes back the first time, just pretend he didn't leave to get Dru. Thanks!  
  
Everyone looked at the red eyed slayer. Buffy was over come with the sudden shame and couldn't bring herself to look in Jackie's eyes.  
  
"W-what??….I don't un-understand,….how???….Why?…." Giles began in a soft voice. The entire groups attention was on the new discovery. Jackie hung her head low, not too please with her mother's reaction.  
  
"It's a long time from now. Things are different, things change, he changes-" The girl from the future begins.  
  
"No." Buffy stated in a firm, hard voice. Jackie looked up at her. Although Buffy still did not look at her daughter to be. Or not to be.  
  
"It won't happen. I won't let it happen." She commented. Jackie couldn't believe that this was the mother she knew back home. She was beginning to doubt that this was even the same girl. HER mother was always happy, she hated to be separated from her father and every chance she got she was around Jackie. She was Jackie's shelter and protection, even if she didn't need it. But this Buffy, this Buffy was different. She was unhappy, depressed even, she didn't like the Spike of this time, and she couldn't even look at Jackie. This Buffy is something Jackie's mother would want to protect her from.  
  
"I hate Spike! I could never like him, yet alone LOVE HIM!!! He's a no good, bloodsucking, evil, disgusting-" Buffy began to yell louder and louder. Each work was like a bullet though the heart to Jackie. She had never heard her mom talk about her dad in such a way. It hurt beyond words. Giles began to notice Jackie's hurt expression and decided to stop Buffy before she did something she might regret.  
  
"Buffy that quite enough." He said. Buffy shot him a dangerous look and grew even more angry.  
  
"NO! It's not enough! I bet he knocked me up and left town never to be seen again! He's like that, and you know it! Well news flash! I'm not going to let him do it! I'm going to stake his sorry ass the next time I see him! And-" Buffy was interrupted when her daughter stood up and pounded her fist into the table.  
  
"Slut UP!! You don't know anything!! First off, you two married before you had me, Second he's not like that, and third!" Jackie began to soften her voice before going on, "And third…your happy. Truly, happy. And you love him, and me, not like now when the only person you love is yourself. Well wake up! The world's not going to change unless you make it change!" Jackie had had enough of her mother's harsh words and walked out of the room. In search of the one person she hoped would understand her. Buffy watched Jackie leave the room and suddenly knew she couldn't be here right now.  
  
"I-I have to-to go….." With that the Slayer left the library in search of someone who could understand her. Everyone watched there friend go and sat in silence for a while.  
  
Xander was the first to speak.  
  
"So, Spike and Buffy. Who would have thought?" He chuckled to himself, then was quiet once he realized no one else was laughing.  
  
"Well she did, once, that he was cute." Willow began, looking up at Xander. "Which he is, kinda."  
  
"Willow!" Cordilla yelled. Willow gave her a suspicious look. Cordilla sighed.  
  
"Ok, he is easy on the eyes….." She admitted.  
  
"Ok. Had enough of this conversation!" Xander added. Giles looked confused and started to clean his classes.  
  
"Where would Jacquelyn go?" He questioned, getting everyone's attention. "I mean, she doesn't know anyone else in this world. So where would she go?" He continued.  
  
"Well I know where I'd go if my mother rejected me." Cordilla stated. Giles looked at her.  
  
"Where is that?" He asked.  
  
"To my father."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Some time later-at the old factory~~~~~~  
  
*This has to be it! It just has to be!* Jackie thought as she walked the dark, dusty halls. *Everything is so dark. Well, I guess it would have to be since he's still a vampire.* The girl continued walking the halls, letting her instincts be her guide. Suddenly a large metal pole came towards her face. She easily grabbed it and swung the pole so that the person on the other end was up against the opposite wall. Jackie dropped the pole with a loud clag after she realized that the figure wasn't going to fight back.  
  
"Bloody hell!" The person exclaimed. "A master vampire beaten by a human! O' this world is bloody wonderful!" Jackie then noticed that the figure was her father and was quickly filled with joy.  
  
"Da- I mean, Spike?" She corrected. The vampire turned to stare at the small girl. A look of confusion on his face after her studied her face.  
  
"Do I know you luv? You look bloody familiar…" He stated. Jackie could feel tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"it's a long story." She explained. Spike just shrugged.  
  
"I've got time. Not like there's anything else to do."  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the cemetery~~~~~~~  
  
"And then Giles said I! Was her mother!! ME!" Buffy said between sobs on her boyfriends shoulders. Angel didn't know what to say, it was all very confusing and unbelievable.  
  
"Well, Buffy I really don't know what to say-" He began. Buffy looked up at him. He didn't seem like the old reassuring Angel he was before. *He always used to tell me things to make me feel better. What happened?* She questioned herself.  
  
"It will be ok." He stated. His words where empty. And Buffy felt alone, even in his embrace. *This isn't the same. I don't feel anything. I haven't for a long time. Maybe Jackie was right, maybe I'm not truly happy. Maybe I just don't love him anymore.* Buffy realized this was true and began to brake away from Angel. Angel just stood there.  
  
"I need to go home Angel. It's late." And with that said she left.  
  
  
  
~~~1 hour later~~~  
  
"And that's about it. Crazy right? Do you want to bash on mom now like she did on you?" Spike just stared in the girls eyes. *She has my eyes, that must driven the Slayer mad.* He thought with a tiny smirk. Jackie leaned against the wall in an effort to make herself more comfortable on the hard concrete ground. She sat opposite her father, looking for some sign as to what he was thinking.  
  
"Did I give you that?" He asked suddenly. Jackie was a bit thrown off. Here she had just told him about his future, with his mortal enemy, and he wanted to know where she got her coat?  
  
"Well, no, not exactly…. I kinda took it with out asking before I came here…." She admitted. Spike couldn't help but smirk at her.  
  
"You mean you stole it from me?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes sir." She suddenly felt very ashamed of herself. And it strangely made her a little homesick.  
  
"That my girl." Spike said with a since of pride. Jackie couldn't help but smile. *Maybe that's what he really thinks every time he finds me wearing his duster.*  
  
"You should go back to the slay-I mean Buffy. Her mates will help you find your way home." Spike said. Jackie just sat still for a minute then realized something.  
  
"I don't know where she lives." The girl from the future stated. Spike looked confused.  
  
"Sure you do, you live there too. You must. Her and her mum, don't they take care of you?" He asked leaning in in disbelief that Buffy wouldn't take care of her own daughter.  
  
"I, I never met my grandmother before. She died before you two where even together. I've only seen pictures. And we never visit the house. We live in a house that hasn't even been built in this time. Believe me, I checked." She explained. Spike looked a little thrown off.  
  
"Wait. Are you saying the Slayer and I are,…..together?" He asked. Jackie shook her head yes.  
  
"You get married one year before I am born. You're very happy with her, either of you could ever stop smiling." She smiled in memory of her mom and dad. Spike leaned his head against the wall and looked up.  
  
"I need some alcohol." He stated. Jackie didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"I would like to met my grandmother. Maybe warn her to have a cat scan, or something. Would you take me there?" She asked softly. She wasn't sure that he would say.  
  
"Alright pet. Lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~Some time later (In Buffy's house)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy slowly opened the door as not to wake her mother. She was coming in later then her mom usually allowed and knew she would be in big trouble if she was caught. The slayer was half-way up the stairs when there was knocking on the front door.  
  
"shit.." Buffy cursed under her breath. Then she slowly descended the stairs once more. Listening for any signs her mother might be waking up.  
  
Outside……  
  
"This isn't a good idea." Spike stated as Jackie knocked again. This time a little louder.  
  
"Why not?" She asked. Jackie couldn't understand why her father suddenly looked a little frightened.  
  
"Buffy's in there." The vampire stated. He could feel the slayer's presence in the building, and wasn't to pleased at the thoughts of what she might do to him when she realizes who brought Jackie to her house. But he didn't have time to leave, because almost as soon as he said it, Buffy was at the door.  
  
"oh." Buffy said as she noticed it was Jackie at the door. She couldn't see Spike behind her daughter because he was standing below the steps.  
  
"Hello. Sorry to come here so late, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. And….I'll leave if you want me too…" Jackie hung her head after seeing her mom wasn't going to say anything and was about to turn away.  
  
"No. It's alright. Of course you can stay, its just a little weird for me. You know?" Jackie smiled as her mother explained. Buffy smiled back. Something inside of her lit up when she saw her daughter from the future smile. Buffy moved aside to let Jackie in, but the girl didn't move, she just grew more nervous.  
  
"You can come in." Buffy reassured. Jackie looked at her in a very concerned way.  
  
"Well you see I would, but I can't just leave him.." She started. Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Leave who?" she asked. Jackie slowly moved to stand next to her mom, leaving her a plain view of Spike. Buffy's jaw dropped. *Oh no.*  
  
"Hello cutie." Spike greeted, taking another drag of his cigarette.  
  
"Please don't be mad…" Jackie pleaded, closing her eyes. Buffy did the same and took a big breath and opened her eye's again.  
  
"Come in Spike." She said it ever so softly to where, if he wasn't a vampire, he probably wouldn't have heard it. He stomped out his cigarette and followed his daughter in the house, followed by Buffy.  
  
"There's an extra bed up stairs, I'll put it in my room and you can sleep on that." Buffy said to Jackie you only nodded in response. Then Buffy turned to Spike.  
  
"And you can sleep on the couch." She said in a cold voice. Spike began to walking the living room.  
  
"Of course." He replied. He got two steps away from his future family before the lights came on from upstairs and Joyce Summers voice could be heard.  
  
"Buffy Summers! What the hell is going on here?!" She yelled as she came down the stairs. Buffy walked up to her mom once she was down the stairs and began to become very nervous. Spike walked back to stand next to Jackie as they both watch the show.  
  
"Hello Joyce." Spike greeted. Then waved a hand at her. Joyce looked up and smiled despite her anger at her daughter.  
  
"Nice to see you Spike. Now Buffy, what IS going on here?" She questioned. Buffy sighed.  
  
"I guess theirs no chance you'd believe me if I told you we where having a family meeting." Buffy joked, earning a chuckle from the two other blondes behind her. Joyce didn't laugh though.  
  
"Mom, I think you better sit down." 


	3. Explainations

Buffy walked her mother into the living room and had her sit down. Buffy was about to sit down also when she noticed Spike and Jackie standing in the doorway of the room. Buffy couldn't help but become speechless. They looked so similar, it was amazing. *Wow. This is kinda scary....* She snapped herself out of the trance.  
  
"You two can sit down too." She said pointing at the chairs in the room. Spike said nothing and sat down in the same chair he did when he and Buffy agreed to work together to fight Angel. Jackie was about to sit down when she became sidetracked by the many pictures sitting on the mantelpiece. She carefully pick up one with Buffy and Joyce. In the background was trees and sunlight. It was a more recent picture. She absent minding-ly traced her fingers over the glass and smiled.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Joyce asked the strange girl in her living room. Jackie looked up at her from the picture.  
  
"Mom, this is my-, I mean this is Jacquelyn." Buffy introduced. Jackie walked over to her grandmother and shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jackie said, smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. How do you know my daughter?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Oh, we go far back." Jackie, Spike, and Buffy couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of words.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny." Joyce said.  
  
"I guess I'll tell the story again, I've already done it two times anyway." With that said, Jackie sat in a near by chair and told the story of her life to her grandmother.  
  
~~~~~~~~A While Later, After The Story~~~~~~~  
  
"And then we came here and told you the story." Jackie finished. Buffy turned to her mom, searching for any sign of emotion. Joyce shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is a little hard to believe. I thought vampire's couldn't have children." Joyce said. Buffy and Spike looked at each other then at their daughter.  
  
"Oh, they can't." Jackie nodded and smiled.  
  
"Wait a sec here luv. How is it that you are here then?" Spike asked leaning in towards Jackie.  
  
"Willow does a spell, that accidentally, turns you human." Jackie explained. Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A Spell?" He asked.  
  
"Well, sorta, its kind of a resurrection spell. Its in the same book I used to get here. Although that to got kinda mess up." She added.  
  
"I still can't believe this." Joyce said. Jackie hung her head. She couldn't think of a way to make her or, her parents truly believe her. She looked back at the picture, then remembered something.  
  
"OF COURSE!" She hit her head with her hand in realization. Everyone stared at her. She got up from the chair and walked over to Joyce and Buffy.  
  
"I totally forgot!" The young girl reached in her back pocket for something, and pulled out a small purple wallet. "I have pictures." She carefully opened the wallet, as Spike got up off of his chair and sat on the couch. Next to Buffy. Jackie took out a small bunch of pictures and placed the wallet down on the table. She then started to show them the pictures of her time. The first was of the entire Scooby gang, in the magic box.  
  
"Who are all these people?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well that's Aunt Anya, she's a bit out spoken, but really cool. Just don't take her to a pet shore with rabbits. And that's Aunt Tara, I probably shouldn't tell you much about her. And that's my actual Aunt Dawn-and I can't say much about her either." Jackie explained giving Buffy the picture. The next picture was self explanatory. It had Spike and Buffy with Jackie in between them. They looked very happy. Joyce took the picture and studied it. The next one was Jackie at age 4 being thrown in the air by Spike. Buffy again took the picture. Looking at it and smiling. She didn't see the last picture because Spike grabbed it before she could.  
  
"Tell me, what am I like in your world?" Joyce questioned. Jackie looked over at her.  
  
"I don't know. You died before my mom and dad even got together. This is my first time meeting you." She admitted. Joyce was silent for a few seconds then she stood up.  
  
"Do you always greet your loved ones with a hand shake?" She asked before standing up and hugging Jackie for a long while.  
  
"What's that one?" Buffy asked Spike in a small voice. Spike showed her the picture in his hand. Buffy looked at it. It was of them sharing a passionate kiss. Buffy looked back up at Spike.  
  
"What do you think about all this?" She asked, sure that he'd say something about not wanting to be human, or spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
"I don't know. But if this is how happy we are, then, well I guess I'd say I could live." His answer shocked even himself. Then he turned his attention back to Joyce and Jackie. He then noticed that Jackie was crying. Buffy noticed too, she got up and walked over to her daughter and hugged her. *This feels so.........right.* Buffy thought as she held Jackie. Joyce looked at Spike.  
  
"Well?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him questionable. Spike gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Fine." He got up and walked over to the two women then gently pulled Jackie away from Buffy and hugged her. Strangely he had no urge to bit her. He just stood there. And held her. *This is to odd. But right, well almost right...I'm so pathetic...* Spike gave another heavy sigh.  
  
"Bloody Hell..." Spike exclaimed before grabbing the now crying Buffy and pulling her into their embrace.  
  
~~~~The next morning~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Jackie walked quickly to the Library. Buffy was trying her hardest not to fall on the floor and pass out from the tiredness she felt. She looked over at her daughter who seemed more alive then ever.  
  
"How can you be so awake when we both got about 2 hours of sleep?!" She exclaimed. Jackie smiled over at her mother and pushed open the doors to the Library.  
  
"I don't know, my sleeping pattern is all mess up. Some days I want to sleep at night and others at day. Go figure." Jackie smiled.  
  
"Good morning Giles." Buffy greeted as she set her backpack down on the table and began to warm-up for their morning excurses. Jackie took a seat next to Willow who was on her laptop researching something. Xander handed her a donut and returned to sit next to Cordilla who was fixing her make-up. Giles began to go over some basic training with Buffy.  
  
"So where are you going to go today? I mean since you don't have classes or anything." Willow asked Jackie who was watching the slayer practice.  
  
"I don't know, I might stay or go back and see Joyce." Willow looked a little confused but decided not to ask how she knew the Joyce of this time.  
  
"Sorry about yesterday, we didn't mean to-" Willow began.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It actually worked out ok, mom, dad, grandma Joyce and I had a discussion about it." Jackie explained. Willow nodded, but didn't understand how this girl managed to get Buffy and Spike to talk to each other.  
  
"How are you going to get back? I mean are you going to do a reverse spell or something?" The future witch asked. Jackie hung her head.  
  
"I don't know the name of the spell and with out something to go on, I couldn't even begin to search for the book." Jackie stated. Willow tried her best to think of another way to send her back, but she couldn't come up with a thing.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll try to do some research on it." She reassured. Jackie smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~  
  
"Ready to go?" Buffy asked the blonde girl sitting on the table reading a book on the history of the slayers. Jackie looked up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sooooo hungry." She complained. Buffy could hear her own stomach talking.  
  
"I know what you mean." They where about to exit the Library when Giles stopped them.  
  
"Buffy, I want you to do a quick patrol before you turn in." Giles looked at Buffy with a serious face when she started to pout.  
  
"Ohhh.......do I hafta?" She complained. Jackie looked a little confused, she couldn't understand why the slayer wouldn't want to patrol.  
  
"We'll go with you Buffy!" Willow added glancing at Xander. Xander looked up from the book he was trying to read without success. There where to many big words.  
  
"We will?" He asked.  
  
"I'll go to." Jackie joined. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she questioned.  
  
"You know how to defeat vampires?" Giles asked, concerned that Buffy would let her human daughter fight the forces of evil.  
  
"Oh yeah! I've been doing it since I was 10! Spike taught me how to fight without Buffy knowing, and then when she found out she started teaching me too." Jackie stated as if it was really nothing at all. Giles began to clean his glasses.  
  
"Perhaps I will go with you. I'm quite curious as to how you might defend yourself." Giles stated towards Jackie. She nodded.  
  
"Oh, great we'll have a slay-party!" Willow announced joyfully.  
  
~~~~~~~A While later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't think there are any badies out tonight." Buffy stated as she and her friends walked through the cemetery. They had only been there a few short minutes, but usually if things where going to attack they did it fast and quick.  
  
"No it doesn't look like there are any vampires in sight." Xander added. Buffy stopped where she was walking.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." She said as Spike walked up to them. He raised his hands in the air to show that he wasn't there to fight.  
  
"What do you want Spike?" Giles asked getting annoyed with the vampire already. Spike didn't even look at him though. He scanned the group searching for his daughter.  
  
"Where's Jacquelyn?" He asked Buffy who was shifting nervously.  
  
"She went to check out the other side of the cemetery. She thought it would be quicker that way." She explained. Spike looked at Buffy in what could have been shock, but it turned to anger.  
  
"And you let her?! Are you completely insane?! You don't let a little girl walk around in the cemetery alone at night!" Spike exclaimed quickly turning to find Jackie.  
  
"Why do you care what happens to her?" Xander questioned. He was confused as to why the same vampire who kidnapped him and willow a month ago would want to save this girl.  
  
"Well you know she is my daughter." Spike said sarcastically. "And there's something about her that I really like, and I don't what anything to happen to her." He concluded. Buffy stared at him in deep concentration. He glared down at her, then softened his expression when he saw her smile. Then her face turned to one of fear.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" She yelled. Spike turned around in time to see another vampire about to attack, then all of the sudden it was on the ground after being punched square across the face.  
  
"Sorry, I was fighting a bunch of them and this one ran." Jackie explained after she punched the vampire. The girl from the future picked up the vampire, and began to punch and kick the demon until it could barely move. Then she walked over to her mother.  
  
"Can I barrow that?" She asked pointing to the stake in her mother's hand. Buffy handed her the stake.  
  
"Thanks." Jackie said before turning and imbedding the wood through the vampires heart. He quickly turned to dust and Jackie handed Buffy back her stake.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption." Jackie said to the group. "That was fun! They're aren't very many vampires in the Sunndydale I live in anymore, or at least not as many as there are in this Sunnydale." She explained.  
  
"Well, I think we have all put in a good nights work! How about we go get some ice cream or something?" Willow suggested. Xander looked very excited at the suggestion.  
  
"Oh yes, all this standing around doing nothing has gotten me in the mood for ice cream!" He exclaimed. Willow smiled then looked at her other friends.  
  
"What about you guys?" She questioned.  
  
"I'll go!" Jackie announced.  
  
"What about you G-man?" Xander asked Giles who began to clean his glasses.  
  
"I rather think not. I'll see you all at school tomorrow." He said before turning and walking back to his car.  
  
"Bye Giles!" Buffy yelled as her watcher left. Willow turned to Buffy.  
"Are you in Buffy?" She asked her friend. Buffy shook her head no.  
  
"No thanks Will. I think I'll finish patrolling and go home." Buffy explained looking a little tired, maybe more so then that morning.  
  
"Ok, but you don't know what your missing." Xander said as they began to walk away.  
  
"See you later." Jackie said before following them. Buffy smiled and waved to them. Once they where out of sight she turned around and stared at Spike. He only stared back.  
  
"Do you want to come?" She asked. *Oh yea, that's how I want to spend my night! Slaying with my mortal enemy....She's out of her bloody mind!* Spike thought. Although no matter how hard he tried the words never reached his mouth.  
  
"Fine." He agreed. They began to walk through the cemetery together, although they never came across anything evil. Unless you count squirrels. Buffy grew more and more tried by the minute. She could barely keep her eyes open, yet alone fight. Spike noticed this.  
  
"If you where planning on attacking me, now might be a good time since I'm half way to dreamland." The slayer joked. Spike strangely hadn't fought of attacking or killing her the entire night, he began to think he was going crazy. *Stupid Slayer! Look at what she's done to me! Turned me all soft and poof-like, she's turned me into bloody Angel! Damn her!* Spike looked over to see that Buffy had closed her eyes and was still walking, he was about to say something to make her open her eyes but before he could she ran straight into a large oak tree. Buffy held her head in pain.  
  
"oww..." She complained then looked over at her undead companion. At the very sight of her Spike fell on the ground laughing.  
  
"Good job slaying the big bad tree luv." Spike said. Buffy glared at him and tried to keep a straight face, but she could barely hold back her own laughter.  
  
"Slut up Spike." Buffy said before helping him back on his feet. They began to walk again and Buffy still had trouble keeping her eyes open. Then she felt Spike's arm around her waist pulling her to him. She was a little shocked at first, then she slowly put one arm around his waist and leaned against his chest.  
  
"This way you won't have to worry about the killer trees pet." Spike said smiling down at the blonde head.  
  
"Haha, very funny Spike." Buffy stated very softly. She was almost completely asleep when she felt Spike suddenly stop and take a deep unneeded breath. She looked up at him and saw him staring at something.  
  
"What's wrong Spike?" She asked.  
  
"By the looks of it, everything." The voice Buffy heard wasn't Spikes. It came from in front of them. Buffy recognized the voice right away.  
  
"Angel." 


	4. Saying goodbye to the past

Authors note: I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed my story. You guys where really great, I hope everyone likes the ending! Thank you all!  
  
"Buffy? What's going on?" Angel asked, trying to keep his temper down. Spike smiled. He always liked it when he was the cause of Angel's torment. Buffy hadn't moved, she still clung to Spike and started breathing heavier.  
  
"Angel, its not what it looks like." Buffy tried to explain. Angel only shook his head. Buffy finally let go of Spike and started to walk towards her boyfriend. Angel only stood there.  
  
"I was really tired and Spike was guiding my around the cemetery. Nothing else. I swear." Buffy pleaded for Angel to believe her, but it didn't look like she was getting it across.  
  
"Yea, someone has to protect the slayer from the deadly oak trees." Spike added earning a death look form Buffy.  
  
"And what about the other night, when she left after telling me you met your future daughter? What happened then Buffy?" Angel questioned. Buffy had forgotten about going to see Angel, in fact she had forgotten about Angel all together.  
  
"I went to go talk to her, and my mom-" The slayer tried to make the vampire see that what she was saying was true, but he didn't seem convinced. Just then Spike stepped forward.  
  
"She's tellin' the truth soul boy." Angel stared at Spike for a while then back to Buffy.  
  
"How does he know about your future daughter?" Angel asked. Buffy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Although Spike wasn't as quick thinking as her on the subject and he said the one thing Buffy never wanted Angel to know.  
  
"Because I'm the girl's father you Bloody-" He was cut off by Buffy.  
  
"Spike!" She looked at him in fear. It was then that Spike realized what he had actually done. "I mean, cause..." He trailed off, unable to think of a good excuse. Angel returned his attention to Buffy.  
  
"Is that true?" He asked, plain and simple. Buffy looked down at her feet and spoke softly.  
  
"Yes." As soon as she said that word Angel felt like dying, again.  
  
"Buffy....I can't believe.....how could you?....." He went on and on, Buffy couldn't look at him, she continued to hang her head. All the sudden Angel turned to his childe. His look was of pure disgusted.  
  
"This is all your fault. I don't know how, but if your involved, Buffy's in pain." He said before punching Spike in the face. Spike fell to the ground and was about to get back up and fight his Sire but Buffy stopped him.  
  
"No! Stop this right now!" She yelled at both Angel and Spike. Then she turned towards Spike.  
  
"Are you all right?" Buffy slowly went over to him on the ground. She noticed his nose was bleeding and she carefully lifted his head to look at it.  
  
"It's not broken, here, hold your nose with this to stop the bleeding." She handed him a cloth from her pocket. He took it and did as she instructed. Then they both got up and Buffy turned to Angel.  
  
"we can talk later Angel, I need to get home now." Buffy stood facing him and he glared at her.  
  
"Whatever you have to say, say it now." He demanded. Buffy lowered her eyebrows and stared back at him.  
  
"I really don't think you want Spike to hear this." She explained.  
  
"Forget Spike! Just say it!" Buffy began to grow more and more angry at Angel, he just didn't listen sometimes.  
  
"Fine! I don't think we should see each other anymore! I realized that its not worth the trouble. I still care about you Angel, but everything is different now. More complex. And until I figure out what I want in life I just can't be in this kind of relationship." Buffy felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated to make him feel this way, but it was true. She just couldn't do it anymore.  
  
"Fine. Good bye Buffy." With that Angel turned and walked away into the darkness. Buffy broke down crying. Not just over Angel, but for everything that was going to be or not be, for Jackie who was trapped in this world, for the fear of being a mom, for the confusing feelings towards Spike and there would be life together. She soon fell to the ground and held her face with her hands. She began to sob so hard her chest hurt. Just when she was about to lay down and die, she felt Spike sit down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey now, don't worry luv. I'm sure he'll come crawling back begging like the poof he is to have you back in no time." Spike smiled at her and to his surprise she lifted her head from her small hands to look at him. Spike was speechless at the hurt in her eyes. At that point in time he wish he could kill his Sire for causing this girl so much pain. *Why am I thinking like this? I should be laughing at her for her pain, not comforting the slayer! What the hell is wrong with me?* He thought.  
  
"I'm not so upset about Angel. It's just, everything is falling apart. It's like I don't even know who I am anymore. But I do know that I don't love Angel anymore. I still care for him, and love him in a friend way, but I don't feel anything towards him more then that. Am I the biggest bitch or what?" Buffy laughed at her statement and Spike just looked at her.  
  
"I know it must be hard for you Buffy, but you will get over it, you always do. And yea you can be a real bitch sometimes, but most females are." Spike smiled at her and she looked in his eyes in search of something.  
  
"Thanks Spike. I think. Come on, lets go back to my place." Buffy slowly got to her feet and she and her future husband began to walk home. They where almost out of the cemetery when Buffy felt Spike's hand brush against hers accidentally. She smiled softly and took his hand in hers. She began to softly stoke his thumb with hers and he squeezed lightly back. Either of them said anything, they didn't even look at each other. When they got to Buffy's house she went to unlock the door. When she had opened it she looked back to see if Spike was coming but he just stood there.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" She asked. He looked at her.  
  
"If I did, it would probably get Angelus more blown up then he is. I'll go." He stated. Buffy looked confused and was about to say something back when he turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Spike! Wait!" Buffy yelled as she ran after him. She pulled lightly on his shoulder making him turn to face her.  
  
"You can't go, I mean you don't have to go." Buffy focused on his eyes and tried to make him see what she didn't want to say.  
  
"Give me one good reason to stay. And don't say Jacquelyn because that's a give away." He said. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Because I love you." Buffy stated, making her smile go from ear to ear. Spike's mouth opened in shock and it took him a while to say anything.  
  
"Sorry luv, my old age must be getting to me. I thought you just said that you...love me..." Spike smiled in confusion and expected Buffy to say that she hadn't said that, but she didn't.  
  
"No Spike, it's true. I do love you." Buffy held his hand again and for a while she just stared at their hands.  
  
"Well I guess that's a good enough reason to stay another night on that couch." He laughed softly and Buffy did also. Then they shared a slow romantic kiss, that turned into a very heated passionate one.  
  
"I think someone owes the girl from the future 20 bucks!" Jackie exclaimed from inside the house where she, Willow, Xander, and Joyce had watched the scene play out in front of them. Xander gave a very heavy sigh and reached into his back pocket and gave Jackie the 20 dollars.  
  
"Man, I though for sure I was going to win." He stated. Willow turned to him.  
  
"Maybe next time you will believe someone when they say Buffy and Spike will fall in love, especially when they came from the future."  
  
~~~~~~~~~The next day- at Sunnydale High School~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blonde woman walked down the familiar halls, each poster, face, and room bringing back a flood of memories. Some happy and some not so happy. Times where so much easier back then, but they could never been as great as the time she was living in back home.  
  
~~~~~The same time, in the Library~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat at the `Scooby table' in the middle of the small Library. She was surrounded by all her close friends. Willow was at the end of the table looking through some books in search of the spell that brought her best friends daughter back to their time. Some small part of her kind of hoped that she wouldn't find the spell, that way Jackie could stay here and they could continue to be friends. But Willow knew that Jackie didn't belong here and she needed to be with her real family, not her family to be. She glanced over at Xander and Cordilla. Xander was frantically trying to complete his math homework and Cordillia was reading one of her many fashion magazines. Then looked over at Buffy who sat talking in a quiet voice to Spike. She noticed that they where holding hands and laughing about something or other. She smiled and turned her attention back to the book. She squinted at the page. It was really hard to read in the room because of the black sheets over the windows,  
of course she knew they had to be there because of Spike being a vampire and all, but it was really hard to read in the lack of light.  
  
She was about to turn on the desk lamp when someone walked through the doors.  
  
Giles walked out from his back office and greeted the woman. Or at least he tired to before he realized who the woman he was talking to was.  
  
"B-Buffy?!?!" He exclaimed earning the attention of both slayers in the room.  
  
"Hello Giles." The woman greeted. She was much older looking and a bit taller with longer hair, but unmistakingly his slayer. The other Buffy who was sitting on at the table stood up and stared in confusion and wonder at, well, herself.  
  
"But,.... how?....who?...." Xander tried to say but it never came out right.  
  
"I believe you have something of mine and I've come to get it back." The older Buffy stated. Still smiling at Giles. Giles only rubbed his glasses.  
  
"Well I don't-" Giles was interrupted when the doors of the library where opened once again. This time more forcefully. Everyone looked at the person that had burst in. It was Spike. Only different, older.  
  
"Where is she? You said it would only be 2 seconds." He told the other Buffy. She stared at him and hit him playfully.  
  
"Hold your horses! I'm working on it." She answered. He gave a heavy sigh before turning to Giles.  
  
"Well??" He questioned the librarian. Giles was too dumbfounded to answer anything. He was about to say something when, once again, the library doors where opened.  
  
"Hey everybody! What's goin' on?" Jackie asked as she stepped towards the table. It was then that she realized who was standing in front of Giles.  
  
"Mom?! Dad?!" She yelled as she turned to face them. Both Buffy and Spike smiled at their daughter.  
  
"Jacquelyn!" Buffy exclaimed opening her arms for her daughter. Jackie ran over to her mother and embraced her. Then she did the same for her father. She was so busy with the fact that she had found her parents that she didn't realize she was being watched by every confused face in the room. She turned to the Scooby gang.  
  
"Oh, hey everyone, these are my parents, uh, the ones from my time." She introduced.  
  
"I think they could have guessed that." The future Buffy stated.  
  
"I don't know, Xander there probably couldn't." The future Spike joked. Jackie laughed with him. Buffy only shook her head.  
  
"Uh, wow... I don't know what to say." The Buffy of that time said.  
  
"Well don't worry about it, we'll should get going, everyone's waiting for us back at the magic box. And we don't want to mess with the future of this world." Future Buffy stated. Then she turned to her daughter. "Ready to go?" she questioned.  
  
"Give me a few minutes?" She asked. Buffy nodded and Jackie walked over to Xander and Cordilla. She hugged Xander.  
  
"It was nice to met this you Xander. Don't ever forget not to bet against someone who knows the future." She said. Xander smiled.  
  
"Yea, that never turns out well does it?" He laughed as she hugged Cordilla.  
  
"Bye Cordilla. Sorry I didn't get to know you better, I'll make a mental note to find you in my time and met you." Jackie broke the hug and looked at the Xander's of her time's ex girlfriend.  
  
"Yea, take care." She said back. Jackie moved over to Willow and the future witch smiled. They embraced each other and Jackie pulled out of the hug to find a sad expression on her Aunt's face.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Jackie reassured. Willow nodded and smiled.  
  
"I know, its just...well I'll miss you. Sorry everything was so hard on you." Willow explained. Jackie smiled again.  
  
"Thank you for trying to find the spell." She moved to her parents of the past and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"After meeting you two of this time, well, lets just say that I now know why the Giles of my time says that my being born is a miracle in its self." Her statement cause everyone in the room to chuckle. Buffy hugged her future daughter.  
  
"Thanks for everything. It's going to be weird telling people that my daughter brought me and my husband together." She smiled, then she smiled harder realizing that she had excepted that Spike would be her husband. Someday. Jackie then hugged her vampire father.  
  
"Thanks pet. You know, for everything." Spike looked her in the eyes, not believing that his own eyes could be that blue.  
  
"Yea, and hey, don't worry about becoming human. Your not that bad at it, and its kinda cool." She started to walk away after Spike nodded at her. She rejoined her parents of her world and thanked Giles. Then with a few words in an old language from future Buffy, a portal opened. It life the room as all the eyes stared at it. The family to be was about to step through the portal when the future Buffy turned around.  
  
"Hey Wills! Catch!" She yelled before tossing a book to her best friend of the past. Willow caught the book and looked at it. It was a spell book.  
  
"Thought you might want to speed up the whole human thing." She smiled a smile of pure happiness before her and the future Spike walked through the portal. Jackie was about to follow, but before she left she turned around once more and said;  
  
"See you all in the future!" And with that she was gone. 


End file.
